villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu (simply known as Ginyu) is the leader of Frieza's elite military group, the Ginyu Special Forces, and the true secondary antagonist of the Namek Saga. He has the ability to switch bodies with an opponent. He is the strongest of the Ginyu Force (with a power level of 120,000), and until Son Goku's power level reached 180,000 from his training in 100 times gravity, was the fourth strongest fighter in the universe after to Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold. Because of his body switching ability, his original body is unknown. In Dragon Ball Super''s ''Resurrection F Saga, Ginyu serves as one of the two tertiary antagonists alongside Tagoma. History Ginyu Arc The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to take Vegeta's Dragon Balls back from him. The Ginyu Force arrived at the site where Vegeta, Kuririn, and Son Gohan had all seven Dragon Balls. After securing all the Dragon Balls, Ginyu initially decided to fight Vegeta and leave Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Gohan and Kuririn, but after receiving arguments from them, he instead decided to take the Dragon Balls to Frieza while the others decided who fought Vegeta. When Ginyu took the Dragon Balls to Frieza, he attempted to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the password, was unable to, so Frieza left Ginyu to guard the Dragon Balls while he went off to get the password from Guru. During this time, Ginyu had Frieza's henchmen try out for the Ginyu Force. He killed one of them, Captain Strong, for being a captain like him, as he believes that he should be the only captain. He killed another one for touching a Dragon Ball, which he had forbidden them to do, and knocked out the rest because they lacked enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. Confronting Goku After Goku defeated Recoome and Burter, Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, who was angry at him for running away and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. He appeared to have a bit of an advantage, until Goku powered up to his full power level, which was 60,000 above Ginyu's. Nothing Ginyu did could defeat Goku, so he switched bodies with him, injuring himself before doing so. Confronting Gohan, Kuririn and Vegeta However, to his disappointment, when he was fighting Kuririn and Gohan, he discovered that as he could not use his mind and body together he could not use its full power. After killing Jeice, Vegeta beat up Ginyu, who tired of Goku's body and attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta. Goku jumped in front of him, and they were switched back to normal. Ginyu let Vegeta beat him up for a while then attempted to take his body again, but Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing Ginyu to switch bodies it. Vegeta considered finishing him off, but Goku pointed out that Ginyu was no longer a threat, and the former relented, deciding that forcing Ginyu to live the rest of his life as a frog was a more satisfying punishment than death. As a Frog Unable to talk and give the change command, Ginyu remained a frog, at one point being chased and kissed by a female frog. However, he was able to switch bodies one more time during the Freeza Saga when Bulma put a translator on him, allowing him to speak, so he switched bodies with her, leaving her trapped in the body of a frog. He took the translator off her and then arrived at the battlefield in Bulma's body, able to sense energy auras. He pretended to be Bulma as he watched the battle, but soon Kuririn and Gohan discovered his true identity. He attacked Kuririn, but was unable to inflict any damage, so he tried to switch bodies with Piccolo. Gohan threw Bulma the frog in front of him, and Bulma was returned to normal, while Ginyu became a frog again. Both Ginyu and Bulma were blown away by the force of the battle when Freeza attacked Goku. He was sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek when Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished for everyone except Goku and Freeza to go to Earth. From here, he became the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corp. Ginyu's appearance was very short In the Cell Games Saga, when Gohan blew out the candles on his cake and ended up trashing the cake, Ginyu was seen in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes. His final appearance was in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner was trying to unmask Gohan (Great Saiyaman) and jumped down toward him, but missed because at the last second Gohan bent down and picked up Ginyu. Ginyu is finally killed either by Super Buu's Genocide Attack during the Fusion Saga (which destroyed most of Earth's remaining inhabitants) or when Kid Buu blew up the earth at the beginning of the Kid Buu Saga. This is Ginyu's final appearance in Dragon Ball Z. He is later seen in Hell in Dragon Ball GT, having been reunited with his body. Dragon Ball Super Ginyu later returns in Dragon ball Super as a frog. As he witnessed the revival of frieza with Tagoma and Sorbet putting the remains of Frieza in a container. Few months later He snuck on to Jaco's spaceship to get to the battlefield. He approaches Togma while he laid down after a blow from gotenks. He was able to trick him to switching bodies By writing change in a language that is foreign. Which he had a talk with Frieza about him switch bodies with Tagoma and still being alive after all these years as well as a pose to mark his revival. He ends up attacking the Z-fighters, With Gohan easily beating him in two blows. And spares him which cause Frieza to try to kill Gohan with His Death beam Barrage. As Ginyu tries to defend Frieza, until Goku and Vegeta shows up and shows hatred towards the two for him being trapped in a body of a frog for so many years and attempts to attack them out of vengeance. But Vegeta kills him immediately with a KI blast, to ensure nothing will interfere with the showdown with Frieza. This brings an end to Captain Ginyu for good and his body-switching ways. Powers and Abilities As most villains in the Dragon Ball series, Ginyu can fly, use telekinesis, generate multiple ki Blasts, and possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His most unique ability is his Body Change. He uses this ability to switch bodies. Aside from his super abilities, Ginya seems to be knowledgeable of tactics, both martial and military as he instructed his men in attack styles and organized the siege of planets for Freeza. While he and his force are played for comic effect in the saga, Ginyu himself actually seems to be a source of moral. The entire Ginyu force, Captain Ginyu included, seem skilled at raising spirits and in-fact each boosts their or their team-mate's spirits with a variety of poses and cheers. The poses Ginyu does with and for his men are not just for theatrics sake but a practical form of moral enforcement. Notable Techniques Body Change Ginyu's signature ability Is being able to swap bodies with another individual. In doing so, he gains all their powers and abilities. Once shouting "Change, now!" with his arms outstretched, Ginyu fires an energy wave from his mouth into the opponent's mouth. When it is finished, Ginyu is in the opponent's body, while they are in his own body. The individuals are shown to retain their own respective voices in their new bodies, making it harder for a person to impersonate the person they swapped with. In preparation for this technique, Ginyu usually begins by injuring himself in order to give a damaged body to his opponent. While the Body Change gives Ginyu an advantage over powerful opponents by effectively swapping power levels from their new bodies, this is shown to have one drawback: any host changing bodies must take time to get used to their new body before they can use its full power. This is already problematic enough if the body in question is vastly different from his own, but in situations where the key to accessing the body's maximum power is not anything he knows, or even anything strictly working within the body itself, it can become crippling to his output in relation to what its usual host is capable of. This is made clear in the case of his swap with Goku, result in Ginyu bearing a relatively dim power level of 23,000. Ginyu Gatling Gun More commonly known as Galaxy Dynamite it is Ginyu putting his hands to his sides and charges purple energy spheres. Then, as he shouts "You're mine!", he puts his hands forward and releases a massive barrage of energy blasts at the opponent, causing major damage to his opponent. The attack fires like a rapid Gatling Gun. Dynamite Punch Ginyu says "Wide open!" as he elbows the opponent in the face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. Ginyu Cannon Ginyu holds his right or left hand forwards, and then releases a strong purple wave of energy from it. It is more commonly known as the Milky Cannon. Triple Milky Cannon An attack that fires three blasts instead of one Milky Cannon. Dynamite Pressure Ginyu holds his right hand back and charges a pink energy sphere. Then, he bring his arm forwards and fires it towards his opponent. Visionary Attack A Barrage Finger Beam attack. Strong Jersey Strong Jersey consists of Ginyu charging a purple/pink energy sphere around himself, and afterwards charging the opponent at blinding speed with his elbow, all while shouting "You're mine!". The attack inflicts a great amount of damage. It can also be charged to deal more by holding the buttons for a second, so Ginyu's fist will glow blue with an electric-like aura, as he generates more ki into the attack. Then he charges in the same manner as before, only inflicting more damage this time. It is exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Forms Rich Boy In Ginyu's backstory, it states that he once switched bodies with the richest boy in his class. Goku During his battle with Goku, he switches bodies with him in an attempt to become more powerful. Namekian Frog When attempting to switch with Vegeta, Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing him to switch bodies with the frog. Bulma Ginyu switched bodies with Bulma in anime filler in order to become humanoid again, he was later tricked into going back to the frog body. Tagoma Ginyu takes control of Tagoma's body, and then powers up even further thanks to having greater ki manipulation skills than Tagoma, allowing him to draw the body's power out much further. Nail Video game only Kuririn Video game only Jeice Video game only Gohan Video game only Vegeta Video game only Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutants Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Warlords Category:Damned Souls Category:Cheater Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychics Category:Tragic